


Lovely Lucy

by bitesizedbeatle



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fantasy, M/M, The Beatles - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitesizedbeatle/pseuds/bitesizedbeatle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Waters finds a mysterious object sitting on her dresser. If she plays an album, she goes back in time to when it was being created. Lucy decides to play Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and then meets four amazing men named John, Paul, George, and Ringo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Lucy

Tonight in Woodfall was oddly quiet. No talking, no music, no sound of children playing next door. This town is usually quite noisy. Lucy looked up from her book. Four o'clock. She picked up her phone, dialing her mother's number. No answer. She dialed her father's number. Again, no answer.  
"What in the world?" Lucy whispered to herself. She hopped off the couch and looked out a nearby window. The sky was navy blue, with pinkish-white clouds. The sun was setting, giving off a marmalade-like colour. She ambled into her room, a new object was sitting on her dresser. Lucy examined the object, a small piece of paper was sticking out from underneath.  
It read: "Hello Lucy, this is a record player. Play any of these records and you will go back to the making of the album, all these albums were recorded sometime in the 60's, 70's, and 80's. Have fun, I will see you soon. Sincerely, someone you do not know."  
A necklace was lying next to the record player, it had a small stone attached to it. A very small piece of paper sat right next to the necklace.  
"Use this to go back to the time it is now." Lucy read out loud. She chuckled at the obnoxious letters. She was unsure why this record player was sitting in front of her. She hasn't heard anyone come into the house, she wondered why anyone would do this. She slipped on the necklace just in case.  
"Eh, whatever. Let's see what this thing will do." She laughed to herself. She picked up a box of albums which were sitting next to the dresser and placed them on her bed.  
"The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, George Harrison, The Beach Boys, The Doors, The Who. Let's start with The Beatles." Lucy smiled, she took out Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. She walked over to the record player and placed the album in. Twenty seconds into the first song, she felt a stinging sensation in her feet. The stinging sensation slowly moved up her body.  
"Ugh." She moaned from the pain. Her surroundings turned blindingly bright. Lucy crashed to the ground, she tried to scream but she couldn't.  
***  
"It's all rubbish, I tell ye'. Sounds like some granny song, Paulie." A familiar voice groaned. Lucy opened her eyes, she sat up and looked around. Four men sat close together, sitting in white plastic chairs. Lucy's eyes widened, she slowly stood up and walked towards them. The four men looked up at her.  
"Oh, what 'ave we got here? A lost bird?" A man with large eyes and short brown hair asked. He looked just like Paul McCartney.  
"Yeah, uh, I think I'm lost." Lucy replied, she then realised who she was talking to.  
"Wait, why am I here? You're The Beatles!" Lucy cried. John looked at Paul and smirked.  
"How did ye get in?" He questioned, he stood up and walked over to Lucy. She looked down at her feet.  
"I really don't know." Lucy noticed the necklace on her chest.  
"Yer jeans, yer shirt, yer shoes, yer hairdo. Ye look like ye could be from t'future." Ringo chuckled. Lucy's eyes widened, she felt her back pockets for her phone. It's there.  
"Pfft.." She replied. Ringo gave her a confused look.  
"Well, are ye?" George asked, he was sitting cross-legged in the small chair. Lucy's cheeks began to burn up. She took out her phone from her pocket.  
"If I said yes, you'd think I'm crazy!" She cried out. The four Beatles stared at her, wide-eyed.  
"What's that in yer hand?" John asked, pointing to Lucy's hand.  
"A phone." She answered.  
"I've never seen a phone like that before." Paul said, he stood up and walked over to John and Lucy.  
"Are ye from t'future? I know it sounds impossible, but what if.." Ringo mumbled.  
"I have proof." Lucy muttered. _I sound like an idiot,_ She thought to herself. She went through the songs on her phone and began to play Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds.  
"What in t'bloody 'ell?" George blurted out, he grabbed Ringo's arm and quickly walked over to Lucy. John looked at Paul and looked as if he was about to scream from fear.  
"We've only recorded that song once s'far! How did ya g'that?" John questioned.  
"I - I have more." Lucy was in shock, she thought this was a dream and would wake up at any given moment.  
"Well, show us! This is crazy." John cried. Lucy showed John and the four others all The Beatles albums after Sgt. Pepper's.  
"Oh my god." The four Beatles said in unison.  
"Do we have any solo albums?" George asks, stepping closer. Lucy nods and shows the four men their solo albums. Ringo raises an eyebrow.  
"Am I any good?" He asks. Lucy bites her lip, nervously.  
"Er, yeah." She says quietly.  
"What is yer name?" Paul asks.  
"Lucy." She responds.  
"We're leaving. Come on, girl." John says, gently grabbing her arm.  
"Wait, where are we going?" She asks, confused. John shushes her.


End file.
